


roommates (xs and os)

by eofiyv



Series: soulscape [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguity, Ass-Kicking, Denial, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Roommates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Levi membuat batas wilayah di kamar mereka. Area bersih adalah tempatnya, sementara area gembel adalah milik Eren—rekan sekamarnya yang masih junior, bocah tengil yang sehari-hari jadi korban keganasannya.





	roommates (xs and os)

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

**#SoulscapeDay12**

;;

_netflix and chill  
_

* * *

Eren Jaeger adalah _freshman_ dengan harapan muluk akan kehidupan masa kuliah yang _liar_ (ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan duh), _sukses,_ dan _membanggakan._

Levi Ackerman adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang kesal karena permintaan 'kamarku untukku sendiri'-nya ditolak oleh pengurus asrama. Ia hanya berharap siapa pun mahasiswa baru yang ditakdirkan untuk sekamar dengannya nanti cepat mati, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan haknya kembali. Atau jika ia hidup cukup lama, semoga Levi bisa menoleransinya—meskipun rasanya hal itu mustahil.

Jam dua siang, pintunya diketuk dan Levi mendapati sosok ingusan bermata hijau lebar menenteng berbagai macam kardus. Ia membanting pintu di depan wajah yang tidak-membuatnya-sedikit-tergoda itu.

.

Levi membuat batas wilayah di kamar mereka. Area bersih adalah tempatnya, sementara area gembel adalah milik Eren—rekan sekamarnya yang masih junior, anak dengan mata dan pantat lebar yang sehari-hari jadi korban keganasannya.

Masa orientasi, Eren menjadi objek kebejatannya. Bukan kebejatan yang ini, tapi kebejatan yang itu.

Minggu pertama, Eren nyaris selalu menghindarinya. Levi tidak terlalu peduli.

Minggu kedua, Eren ingin menerapkan sikap kekeluargaan pada senior. Levi menyuruhnya bersih-bersih, karena baginya begitulah cara mengakrabkan diri.

Minggu ketiga, Eren menjadi anak baik. Levi bersumpah ia tidak ingin menjadi _sugar daddy_ di usia semuda ini.

Minggu keempat, modus Eren terbongkar. Ternyata ia ingin Levi menjadi tutor (gratis) untuknya. Levi punya prinsip yang tidak bisa dibantah; tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Jika Eren tidak bisa membayar dengan uang, maka ia harus membayarnya dengan cara lain.

Minggu kelima, mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Entah sejak kapan keduanya berteman. Entah sejak kapan teman Eren menjadi teman Levi dan teman Levi (Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike bukan temannya. Petra dan yang lain adalah bawahan. Maunya sih begitu.) juga menjadi teman Eren.

Suatu hari celana dalam baru milik Eren hilang secara misterius. Gamparan di pantat adalah apa yang ia dapatkan saat bertanya pada Levi. Levi bukan pencuri celana dalam, jika ia menginginkan celana dalam Eren beserta sesuatu yang dibungkusnya, ia akan meminta langsung sebagaimana seorang pria bertindak. Main belakang bukan gaya Levi.

Tapi suatu hari saat ia baru selesai mandi, kejutan menanti di salah satu laci lemarinya—ada secarik kain misterius berwarna cokelat muda yang jelas bukan miliknya. Jelas bukan miliknya, celana dalam Levi warnanya hitam semua. Pasti ini benda yang dicari-cari Eren minggu lalu.

Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Entahlah. Entah siapa yang tahu. Mungkin ia diam-diam punya dua kepribadian yang membuat matanya berubah jadi kuning sebelah dan mencuri celana dalam orang saat sedang tidur.

 _Aah, inilah derita anak asrama..._ Levi menaruh celana itu kembali dalam lacinya. Kalau diletakkan di lemari Eren, nanti Eren curiga. Dan ini bukan berarti ia menginginkan benda itu.

Mungkin nanti ia harus membelikan Eren kopi untuk begadang, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf terselubung. Ia tidak berencana menaruh aprodisiak ( _Levi akan menggoreng matang dirinya sendiri jika ternyata ia bisa-bisanya melakukan tindakan bejat ini_ ) ke dalam kopinya, tenang saja.

Atau mungkin saja nanti Levi akan mengajak Eren untuk _netflix and chill_ dengan akun miliknya untuk pertama kalinya ( _secara terselubung... ya, secara sangat-sangat terselubung; hanya jika Eren bisa menangkap kode-kodenya_ ), sebagai opsi permintaan maaf super-terselubung nomor duanya. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja ia punya rencana untuk duduk terlalu dekat dengan juniornya itu, bisa jadi juga melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya ( _hanya jika Eren bersedia_!) dengan dalih supaya Eren tidak ketakutan, mengigau soal Sadako di tengah malam, lalu membuat Levi menggamparnya dengan bantal—karena tentu saja Levi akan memilih film horror.

Jadi, ya, kira-kira seperti itu lah agendanya.

Salah. Maksudnya, kemungkinannya.

Levi sedikit tak sabar menunggu Eren pulang.

**end**


End file.
